


The Potential of You and Me

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Horror, M/M, Stalking, bad!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared broke up with Jensen over a year ago, but Jensen knows Jared so very well, knows that Jared didn't mean it, is sure that Jared still loves him. So Jensen keeps a close, protective eye on him, tries to keep him safe, biding his time until he finally gets the chance to show Jared that they are meant to be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potential of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> My second fill for the first round of [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_masquerade**](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/), based on this **[prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=48217#t48217)** and written while (quite!) tipsy and three hours before deadline. Sorry OP, that this turned out as more of a horror story.

It's not like Jensen is some creepy stalker, see? He knows the difference between right and wrong, between reality and fantasy. Those weirdos that made the news when he was a kid, like Chapman and whoever it was shot the president, well, they were obviously missing a few screws.

 

Jensen is not that guy.

 

He has his own carpentry business, and a mortgage, and an F-150 that's almost paid off.

 

But see, Jared was _his_ , dammit, they were _happy_ together for months until...

 

_Sandy said you called her up yelling ’cause she gave me a hug? The hell, Jensen?_

__

 

_Yeah, I'll be home late...study group’s meeting at the library. Dude, you know my Thermal Systems final’s in a week, what are you getting so freaked about?_

__

 

_Oh my God, Jen, I'm flying home for my parent's anniversary, let it go. Between work and grad school, when exactly do you think I have time to cheat on you, anyway?_

 

 

...until Jared ditched him for no reason.

 

He hears a muffled thump coming from the basement that he just finished outfitting last month, and he sighs, wishes he'd had time to finish the soundproofing before he brought Jared home, but he'd seen Jared fucking _moving on_ , hadn't he? Out on a _goddamn date_ , with some pretty-boy TA named Matt, like Jared didn't already _have_ a boyfriend.

 

So, he'd had to recalibrate his plans. Move up his timetable, see.

 

Jensen heads back down the stairs, a syringe in one hand and a pistol in the other. It's unloaded, of course, the pistol, that is. What kind of asshole would he be if it were loaded? But it can't hurt to have a little extra incentive for Jared to give their reunion a chance.

 

When he pushes open the false door to his hidden wine cellar, he sees that yes, Jared is awake again, struggling mightily against the chains that are bolted to the floor, and Jensen sighs, wondering what it’s going to take to drive the demons from Jared’s brain that keep telling him something's wrong with Jensen.

 

Things were so great with Jared before he developed these delusions that Jensen’s bad news.

 

When he removes the blindfold, Jared’s pupils shrink to pinpricks at the sudden brightness, and his breath hitches in fear. He turns his face to Jensen, and a look of relief washes over his features, his whole body seeming to relax into the mattress. He cranes his neck to look over Jensen’s shoulder, as though there were more kidnappers back there—as if Jensen would ever let anybody else touch his Jared.

 

“Hmmnn?” Jared asks around the cloth tied tightly across his lips, starting to cut into the corners of Jared’s mouth.

 

“Shh, shh,” Jensen says, running his fingers through Jared’s soft hair. “You’re okay now.”

 

Jared squeezes his eyes shut in relief, before holding his cuffed hands up to Jensen to set him free.

 

“Oh, no baby, I can’t let you go yet,” Jensen says, voice heavy with regret. Jared frowns, that adorable crinkly-crease appearing between his brows, and then his eyes widen with alarm.

 

“I know, shh, I know,” Jensen says. “So many things out there to be scared of. But you’re hear with me now, safe. No more classes, no more asshole bosses, no more annoying family. It’s just you and me from now on.”

 

Jared begins to flail again, until the cuffs have left bloody furrows in his wrists. With a heavy sigh, Jensen plunges the syringe into Jared’s upper arm and watches, anxious, as Jared’s struggles still, as he’s pulled back down into sleep.

 

"Isn't that better?" he murmurs as Jared's frantic bids for freedom subside.

 

"Isn't that better?"

 

 

Jared awakens slowly, and Jensen's not afraid to admit that he did a few pulse checks while Jared was out. When he's still slowly coming to, Jensen guides him to the bathroom he'd installed in the cellar, helps Jared do his business. Jared bats at his hands weakly, embarrassed, but Jensen just chuckles. _Like there's anything Jared could do to offend me,_ Jensen thinks. _How cute._

After Jared's bathroom break, Jensen pushes him into the small make-shift shower he'd recently installed, amused at the way Jared has to hunch down to even get his head under the spray. Jensen soaps him thoroughly as Jared's eyes slide across Jensen's face without recognition.

Finally it's time to take Jared back to their marriage bed. Sure, it's just a cot on the floor now with convenient eye-bolts drilled into the concrete floor surrounding the mattress, but Jensen can easily envision the day when Jared gets the plush, pillow-top bed he deserves, outfitted with Egyptian cotton sheets and a silky comforter.

As it stands, Jensen has to make do, and he's sure Jared won't mind. See, that's how Jensen knows they're made for each other. Jared deserves the finest bed money can buy, but he's not going to be all prissy and screechy about it if Jensen can't afford such luxuries right away.

"Jen?" Jared asks, his eyes dilated and unfocused. "Help?"

"Shh, yeah baby, I'm here to help," Jensen says. He kisses his way down Jared's body until he takes Jared's soft cock in his mouth and begins working it over with his tongue. Jared continues to look at him with a mix of fear and confusion, and his cock refuses to harden under Jensen's ministrations.

_Cause he's afraid,_ says a wicked voice in the back of Jensen's mind. _He can't get hard cause he's scared of you._

Jensen growls low in his throat, refusing to believe it, but no matter how much he licks and mouths at Jared's cock and balls, Jared doesn't get hard.

_Because he's not in love with you anymore_ the voice whispers, and Jensen snarls, hot pools of rage clawing through his veins. _Because he's not yours. Make him yours._

And Jensen does, ripping into Jared with a force and an anger he's never shown before, because it's Jared's fault, see? If Jared had never left, Jensen wouldn't be making him bleed on this dirty mattress in this grimy cellar.

But Jared did. And so Jensen does.

There's a part of Jensen, crammed back into the far corner of his mind, that insists what he's doing is wrong, but Jensen ignores it.

He loves Jared, and soon, Jared will understand that they're meant to be. That their love has the potential to move mountains and shift planetary alignment.

And luckily, Jensen has a lifetime to prove it to his love.


End file.
